Rudy
Rudy is an massive Baryonyx (or possibly Suchomimus) that lived in an underground world during the Ice Ages, who appears in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs as the main antagonist. He is also Buck's nemesis. He appears in the video game of the same name, where his role is exactly the same as in the movie. Background Story When Buck, a weasel, had fallen into the dinosaur world, a gigantic albino Baryonyx (or Suchomimus) came out of the shadowy jungles to attack Buck, and succeeded in severely damaging Buck's eye. To escape the dinosaur, Buck climbed a tree that reached a massive height above the clouds of the dinosaur world, but Rudy managed to catch Buck and swallowed him whole. Before Buck was in the dinosaur's stomach, he managed to claw his way out of Rudy's throat, holding onto his uvula, and projecting himself out of Rudy's jaws, knocking out one of Rudy's teeth as he did. Buck used the tooth as a weapon from there on, and Rudy recurred in Buck's dreams and thoughts continuously. Rudy has been shown to have held a grudge on Buck for taking his tooth, in fact he greatly despises Buck. Rudy had managed to track down the herd of mammals that had come into the dinosaur world, and tried to eat them all, but was thwarted by Buck, who fended him off before tying him down to the ground. Rudy broke loose and almost attacked the herd before he was stopped by Momma, a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, who pushed him away until he fell off a nearby cliff. Buck was distraught at the disappearance of Rudy, but accepted it and left the dinosaur world with the herd before he heard a familiar roar: Rudy had survived. Buck returned to the dinosaur world at once and spent his time happily fighting off Rudy from that point on. Buck was, from that point forward, often seen fighting Rudy in any number of ways, including riding his back much to Rudy's chagrin. Curiously, despite the grudge he holds against Rudy, Buck appears to hold a respect for him, such as saying goodbye after putting temporarily throwing away the tooth. Surprisingly the only two in the Dinosaur Valley that does not fear Rudy is Buck and Momma. It is possible that Rudy has or once had a mate, although this is never shown. It is also possible that he is the last of his kind, or his kind may simply have not been shown in the movie. ''Scrat's Continental Crack-up cameo in Scrat's Continental Crack-up.]] Along with Buck, Rudy appears briefly in Scrat's Continental Crack-up when Scrat is falling down through a canyon after causing the continents to drift. Rudy's condition Rudy suffers from albinism. Vision problems in albinism result from abnormal development of the retina and abnormal patterns of nerve connections between the eye and the brain. It is the presence of these eye problems that make Rudy's own eyes red and possibly is the reason for the sagging skin under his eyes. Because of this, he stays in dark places in the dinosaur world or hunts at night for prey to avoid extra light because his faulted eyes are prone to hypersensitivity. Rudy also apparently has a case of extreme gigantism, average Baryonyx are relatively small predators while Rudy is many times larger than the hugest of his kind. Radiation, or another chemical or environmental factor are likely causes for his unusual size. Despite his abnormal growth, Rudy shows no ill side effects from his conditions besides albinism and sensitivity to light. Though he is enormous, he is capable of extreme speed and agility, and is immensely strong. Traits Rudy was a giant Baryonyx that had pursed the weasel named Buck in the past, his attempts having left a lasting impression on Buck, who had since revered Rudy as a worthy opponent. Rudy, like most other dinosaurs, didn't speak the language of other animals, though had no need to, as he could easily be read by his actions and the expressions on his face. He eyed all other creatures that he encountered as prey. Vicious in nature, Rudy was constantly on the hunt and quick to attack others. Some creatures were brave enough to attack Rudy , such as Buck and Momma. He was very big for a Baryonyx, Rudy was larger even than the Momma Tyrannosaurus Rex, one of the biggest carnivorous dinosaurs ever. It is possible that he was a Suchomimus. Rudy speaks a language that consists of either loud growls or roars as most other dinosaurs usually did. Rudy had a long snout filled with sharp teeth, though the skin on the front of his snout was cracked, as Buck had knocked out one of his teeth, and his forearms were equipped with giant, clawed three-fingered hands. Rudy is often stated to be roughly 60ft long. However when compared to Manny or Ellie (who are each about 16-20ft long), he is roughly six times there size. also, in the commentaries to Ice Age 3, the filmmakers explicitly stated that Momma is twice as large as a real T.rex, about 80ft. Rudy is about half as big again and thus is approximately 120ft long. In Buck's story when Buck climbs up a high tree over the clouds it showed that Rudy had a fin, which supports the idea that Rudy is an Spinosaurus. However, if one looks closely in the same scene of Buck's story, it's actually Rudy's neck and back. The filmmakers also confirmed that Rudy is a Baryonyx. His large size may be due to the Dinosaur World having more oxygen that the world above. Image Gallery Image:Pirate_dino._(113).png|Rudy surrounded by mist. Image:Pirate_dino._(156).png|Rudy's red eyes as seen in the darkness in Manfred's nightmare. Rudytrueheight.png|Rudy stands to his true height. Trivia *Throughout most of the movie (up until the final battle at the exit of the dinosaur world) Rudy is an unseen character who is only heard or seen in silhouettes, partial images or even wreckage left behind throughout his appearances, such as his foot at Momma's feeding area or his shadow at her nest and even his glowing red eyes at times, another example is that in Buck's campfire story his face is concealed by clouds. *Although he is the main villain in the movie, Rudy doesn't appear in promotional merchandise or publicity thus leaving fans to first speculate that Momma is the main villain of the third film but the only merchandise he appeared in was the Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs happy meal toys from McDonalds. *During the final battle (specifically when trying to squash buck), Rudy walks on four legs. While this may seem odd, a Baryonyx may have been able to walk like this. *Due to Rudy's huge size, he may not be a Baryonyx at all, but may be a species of Spinosaurus that lost its fin due to some super-natural evolution. Another possibility of his large size is that the Dinosaur World has more oxygen than that of the world above, or maybe he's a Suchomimus. *Rudy is the only main ''Ice Age villain to not die in the climax of the story. However, whether Buck managed to kill him remains unknown, however it seems very unlikely since Rudy is the reason why Buck stayed in the Dinosaur World. *Rudy is very similar to the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park 3, except for having the sail on the back. He is shown in personality, appearance, and his antagonistic role to the Spinosaur of Jurassic Park 3. *Rudy is also similar to the great white whale Moby Dick. His skin is white. He slashes at Buck and knocks out his eye in a similar way to Moby Dick when he bit off Ahab's leg, and so like Ahab, Buck longs to hunt Rudy down to punish him slashing out his eye. *Animators gave him a different look in the video game, as seen is this picture: .]] Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Category:Main character Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male